


Picture Perfect

by samstoleaburger



Series: Actor and Hunter [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may not be as great as anyone would expect, but it's as good as it gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

Now, correct him if he's wrong, but Jensen was starting to get the impression that Dean's become more possessive since the show started. Whenever his boyfriend came back to visit after a handful of long, exhausting hunts, he'd come to the set and watch Jensen 'work his magic.' Thing was, whenever there were sex scenes, Dean would grab Jensen the very second he got the chance and drag him to his trailer to - well, in Dean's mindset, he must be showing who Jensen really belongs to. Especially when said actress got a little too handsy. Or eyed the actor up or even attempted to touch him after the take. Which had Dean snarling and looking as if he was tempted to draw a gun or knife to show her there were _strict_ boundaries.

Don't get him wrong. Jensen loves the fact that Dean gets jealous, even if the sex is fake and all in a day's work. The thing he doesn't appreciate is that he has to go back to make-up and get the bites and hickies covered up. Thus leading the make-up ladies, director and even Kripke to bitch about his boyfriend and how his behaviour's out of control. And one time someone even suggested putting a leash on Dean and locking him up in Jensen's trailer. That...that didn't end well and the poor sap who was dumb enough to mention it stayed as far away from Jensen and Dean as possible. Least they be glared to death.

Today was another one of those days. Or, at least, that's what Jensen assumed when he got a text earlier from Dean saying that he'd be stopping by in a few days. Which is the exact date of today. However, his boyfriend hadn't shown up on set nor had he left a message saying whether or not he was going to be late or staying at Jensen's house.

So sue him for worrying about Dean during the remainder of the shoot. He did keep it professional though, never let himself miss his mark or botch the take. As best he could at least.

Jared noticed the reason for Jensen's wandering mind. Of course he did, but obviously thought it wise not to ask. Especially when they had to do just one more scene before being allowed to head on home. After all, there was still the chance the brothers crashed after tossing their bags in their respective rooms in Jensen's house.

At least, that's what Jensen hoped happened.

He worries. A lot. It comes with having a hunter as a boyfriend.

When they executed the last take exactly as the director wanted, everyone was then released and was on their way home. No arguments from both male leads. None at all. They were more than happy to leave then collapse on their couches and pass out.

However, instead of going home together, Jared had excused himself and said he'd get a ride from one of the crew members. Along with something along the lines of how Jensen shouldn't keep Dean waiting when he'd questioned his friend's decision. And, okay, Jared meant it in a playful manner but it definitely got Jensen to get into the car without another word. He didn't miss the amused look the younger man had either.

Who had no right to judge him. Not in the slightest.  
\---  
The first thing that catches Jensen's eye as Clif pulls up is the Impala. The second thing that he notices is Dean sitting on the porch steps with Jarson (the Corgi pup Jensen had gotten the hunter on Dean's birthday) scurrying around the yard and yipping. A small smile comes to the surface at the sight, as domestic as it is. He's allowed to enjoy this this. Dean laughing at the pup's antics and waiting for him.

The scene was broken once Clif cleared his throat and Jensen moved to open the door to get out with a nervous laugh. Great. There he went and stared like a lovesick fool - well, he is but still.

"Thanks, Clif. See you tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. Just make sure you can make it to set on time." with that, the man drove off.

Waving his bodyguard off, Jensen returned his attention to the hunter and Jarson and his 'day dream' smile returned. This, this was something Jensen wouldn't mind coming home to everyday. An excitable pup, his little kitten princess and an amazing boyfriend. His happy ending was right here. Picture perfect.

Alas, said 'picture perfect ending' had one major obstacle. Hunting.

Now, Jensen would never ask Dean to stop doing what he did best. That was downright selfish and the actor had come to terms with it the second they made their relationship official. Dean, as considerately as possible, had forewarned him in subtle ways, had confessed - drunkenly, mind - that he loved Jensen, but it wouldn't work. Not with the life he led.

But as far as Jensen sees it, with the arrangement they'd set up, they're doing okay.

Lowering his hand, the man's smile grew once Dean rose his gaze to then lock identical green eyes onto Jensen's own. The hunter's lazed smile broke out into a full grown grin as he pushed to stand and made his way over. "Welcome home, Jen."

Yeah. If this was as close as he was going to get to an 'apple pie life,' he'd take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as good as I'd hoped it'd be but I couldn't really figure out where and how to end it so I stopped there.


End file.
